Hogar
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: "El hogar está donde está el corazón", esa frase hace que Harry tome una importante decisión


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**

**Mi cita literaria es: «El hogar está donde está el corazón» Bajo la misma estrella, John Green.**

* * *

**HOGAR**

Harry estaba triste, habían pasado ya ocho años desde que había descubierto el mundo mágico y ese, era su último día en el colegio. La añoranza lo abrumaba

* * *

—Venga, Harry, tenemos que acabar de hacer las maletas y baúles para poder estar libres todo el día. Íbamos a recorrer el castillo una última vez antes de irnos y si no lo hacemos a tiempo no nos va a dar tiempo.

Harry era el que había propuesto dar un último recorrido al colegio, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada, ni de recoger sus cosas ni de andar. Y es que los recuerdos, las emociones, los sentimientos que guardaba ese castillo eran tan fuertes en él, que no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo.

Para Harry, ese viejo castillo había sido su hogar, una casa en la que su familia se preocupaba por él, en el que era integrado en la dinámica familiar ya que en ese lugar había conseguido una familia, extraña y sin lazos de sangre, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Ahí era donde se había sentido aceptado por primera vez, aunque todos esos sentimientos hubieran cambiado luego de la batalla final.

A pesar de eso se sentía renuente a abandonarlo, no quería hacerlo, ya que en su mente, salir del castillo, era como perder todo lo que en esos años había conseguido.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde vas a pasar el verano? Porque sabes que eres bienvenido a ir a La Madriguera, ya me ha mandado mamá unas cuantas cartas para que vayas.

—Si te soy sincero todavía no sé dónde voy a vivir a partir de ahora.

—Pero… ¡Harry! Mañana ya no vamos a estar aquí, ¡tienes que tener algo pensado!

—Si no fuera un cabezota lo tendría, pero ya sabes que cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza…

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a secuestrarte.

— ¿Qué?

—Esa era mi idea, pero al ver este desorden creo que primero tendremos que recoger, para después poder hablar contigo.

Y sin nada más, el rubio se puso a meter las cosas de Harry en el correspondiente baúl, haciendo caso omiso a las expresiones de los Gryffindor, que estaban más que sorprendidos al verlo organizar algo; no por estar ahí, después de todo un año siendo novios, era más que normal verlo en la habitación, tanto como a Harry en la suya en Slytherin, pero el verlo de esa manera, era lo que los tenía con la boca abierta.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Estás haciendo de forma muggle el baúl de Harry…

— ¿Y qué?

—No sueles hacer las cosas de forma muggle.

Draco sólo lo miró desdeñoso.

— ¿Y tú que sabrás?

Ante ese comentario Ron no volvió a decir nada más, entreteniéndose en acomodar sus pertenencias.

—Bueno, pues esto ya está. La ropa y cosas que necesitaras para mañana están encima del baúl. Ahora, te secuestro.

Y sin nada más, lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó de la Torre de Gryffindor, en dirección a los jardines.

—Deberías dejar de burlarte de mis amigos. Ellos no saben cómo eres en realidad.

—Es divertido hacerlo.

—Ya, pero no justo.

Se habían sentado apoyados en un árbol, uno junto al otro, gozando su cercanía y el calor que por ser verano hacía en ese momento.

—Mmmm— bufó desdeñoso el rubio, pero al instante se volvió a poner serio— por cierto, quiero conversar contigo sobre la conversación que tenias con Weasley. ¿Es verdad que no sabes dónde vas a vivir?

—A ver, casa tengo, pero no me apetece porque es la que heredé de mi padrino y me trae malos recuerdos, en la calle precisamente no estoy.

—Pero tú mismo me has dicho muchas veces que no te gustaría vivir ahí, que es un constante recordatorio de la guerra.

—Ya, pero ¿qué más podría hacer?

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, sopesando ideas y disfrutando de su compañía, hacía mucho tiempo que no podían estar así.

* * *

La guerra había acabado el año anterior.

Draco y su madre se habían librado de cualquier cargo gracias al testimonio de Harry, no así Lucius, el cual todavía tenía mucho que pagar. Por lo que entraron a su octavo o séptimo año en septiembre, cursándolo como si fuera una época normal y nada hubiera cambiado.

El resentimiento todavía era fuerte y los alumnos, sobre todo los que habían perdido a alguien en la guerra, se mostraban muy resentido por todos los Slytherin que habían sido, aunque fuera por meras especulaciones, leales a Voldemort. Y eso incluía a toda la casa. Por eso, Harry al ver la gran injusticia en la que ni los profesores se metían al considerarlo justo, inició una nueva misión: acabar con las desigualdades provocadas por la guerra, eliminar el rencor causado por ella.

Y así un día en el Gran Comedor, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Malfoy, demostrando así a quien quisiera que nada iba a cambiar sus convicciones, que ellos no tenían nada malo y que eran igual que ellos, unas víctimas de la guerra.

Y de esta manera, con el tiempo que pasaban juntos, descubrieron que no eran tan diferentes, que tenían los mismos gustos y que los que no, eran debatidos intensamente, que se gustaban, y poco a poco, se empezó a desarrollar una relación basada en más que amistad.

Al principio nadie quería saber nada de ese supuesto noviazgo, luego, al darse cuenta de lo serio que era intentaron disuadirlos, incriminando a uno u a otro, dependiendo de a quien se preguntara. Y al final, al ver que no podían romper ese sentimiento que poco a poco los inundaba, cedieron, aceptando tanto la unión como a la persona. Pero llevó mucho tiempo que ambos pudieran estar con los amigos del contrario o todos juntos para festejar algo.

Ese fue el inicio de su relación, y Draco estaba dispuesto a que esta durara para siempre.

* * *

—Vivamos juntos.

— ¡Qué!— exclamó el moreno mirándolo con sorpresa.

—Sí, eso, vivamos juntos, madre está en Francia con la familia de mi padre y yo tengo un pequeño departamento en el mundo muggle que me dejó mi padre. En él estaríamos genial mientras estudiamos nuestras carreras.

—Pero…

—Piénsalo al menos, no rechaces la sugerencia.

Harry se había quedado alucinado, ni en sus más dulces sueños había pensado en algo así. Por supuesto era algo que el anhelaba, quería seguir con Draco y compartirlo todo con él, pero irse a vivir juntos era un paso demasiado grande.

—No se… de seguro ese departamento de pequeño no tiene nada, estará equipado perfectamente, pero no es eso lo que…— por más que quería no podía dejar de balbucear, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

— ¿Harry?

Draco estaba bastante nervioso, sabía que era un gran paso en su relación, que igual no estaban preparados para compartir su vida de esa manera, que era demasiado pronto, pero era lo que él sentía y deseaba: poder estar siempre junto a su pareja, y haría lo que fuese porque el moreno aceptase su propuesta.

Pero el moreno no dijo nada hasta pasados algunos minutos, dejando a Draco bastante nervioso por la respuesta.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca tuve un lugar al que llamar hogar.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, cuando era pequeño vivía en la casa de mis tíos, era horroroso, mi habitación era una alacena, se me trataba como un criado y una criatura peligrosa y no me querían allí. Hacían todo lo posible para que no me sintiera a gusto ahí. Luego llegué a Hogwarts, y creí que había encontrado un hogar aquí, un bonito sitio en el que viviría los mejores acontecimientos de mi vida, pero no fue así, tuve que luchar mucho para estar donde estoy ahora, la guerra pasó y eso hizo que este lugar, al que llamaba hogar me pareciera un lugar en el que todo me recordaba a la muerte, cambió un poco cuando iniciamos lo nuestro, pero aun así era difícil para mí estar aquí.

Draco no dijo nada ante tal discurso, no sabía que su novio se sentía de esa manera.

—Pero lo que me estás proponiendo… es lo mismo que hizo mi padrino nada más conocerlo: llevarme con él para poder vivir juntos. Como sabes al final no pudo realizarse, ya que en la casa donde vivía no podía estar demasiado tiempo y su inocencia nunca se supo.

— ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo escuche una frase, no me acuerdo de donde o en qué contexto, pero me parece oportuna que te la diga ahora: **El hogar está donde está el corazón.** Quiero que lo pienses muy bien, no es una propuesta bajo presión ni nada parecido, solo algo que me gustaría que pasara.

Harry no le volvió a decir nada, solo se le quedó mirando a los ojos, como sopesando algo que solo el sabia o conocía.

—Creo que es hora de hacer un salto de fe.

— ¿Cómo?

—Como tú mismo has dicho en esa frase tan acertada para este momento, mi corazón ahora mismo está contigo, tú eres mi corazón. Y tienes razón, en la casa de mi padrino no podría vivir, está llena de malos recuerdos, de sentimientos negativos que provocan en mí. Así que, mañana, cuando lleguemos a Londres me llevarás a tu pequeño departamento, donde empezaremos una vida juntos y quizás, con el tiempo, pueda llamar a esa casa, hogar.

Draco no pudo decir nada, Harry lo había besado, conmemorando el momento más importante de sus vidas sólo con ese tierno gesto y esas memorables palabras.


End file.
